danganronpafandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Aloysius Pennyworth
|participated = Demon Hunting |demon name = Gross Butlerix キモシツジックス |hunting grounds = Towa Bridge's Overway Structure |affiliation = Togami Family |status = Alive |fate = • Captured by Junko Enoshima as a captive of Byakuya Togami • Become a Hit List Target in Demon Hunting • Survived the Demon Hunting game |game debut = Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls}} Aloysius Pennyworth (アロイシャス・ペニーワース Aroishasu Penīwāsu) is a character featured in Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls. He is a Target for the Warriors of Hope's Demon Hunting. Aloysius used to be Byakuya Togami's main butler and the closest person to him, which is why he became a Captive for Killing School Life's first motive. Appearance Aloysius is a stern-faced aged man with pale blue eyes. His fairly long hair is completely white and combed backwards. He also has a white beard running down from his temples all the way across his chin, as well as a thin grey mustache. He appears to still dress as an employed butler would. Personality Aloysius is shown to be rather calm, stern, and grumpy at times. He is also labeled as eerie and having a creepy voice by the Warriors of Hope. He is very devoted to Byakuya and if someone speaks badly about "Young Master", he will become even more angry and fiercely protective of him. History ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls'' Aloysius was once a loyal butler to the Togami Family. He was the main butler of Byakuya, calling him "Young Master". Apparently, after Byakuya was sent to Hope's Peak Academy and the whole Togami Clan was killed, Aloysius was spared by the Ultimate Despair and became a Captive for Monokuma's first motive in the Mutual Killing incident of Class 78. He was apparently enclosed in an apartment just like the other Captives. He was later freed, only to become one of the people targeted by the Warriors of Hope in Towa City. According to the Warriors, he is hiding around the bottom of Towa Bridge’s Overway Structure. Komaru Naegi and Toko Fukawa later find his Hit List entry and Toko is worried about Aloysius, because she thinks he's going to be her future butler after she marries Byakuya. Toko would like to personally rescue him, just so Byakuya would owe her one, but in the end it's Hiroko Hagakure who sends men to help him. Relationships :Togami Family: Byakuya Togami Aloysius is one of the few people that Byakuya is willing to open up to, making him more of an indispensable asset to the Togami family. His capture as a Captive during the events of Danganronpa is evidence of how important he is for Byakuya. Trivia *His given name is actually misspelled in his "Hit List" entry, written as アロシャイス instead of アロイシャス. This error could be an oversight by game's developers but might also be intentional, considering the "Hit List" was supposedly composed by children - who might have had a hard time figuring out how to write Aloysius' foreign name in . *His given name is a reference to , a character from the mid-1960's British television show , who was the butler of an English noblewoman. *Aloysius's last name is a reference to , 's famous butler from the series. *Aloysius's "Demon name" (Kimoshitsujix in Japanese, Gross Butlerix in the English version) is a combination of キモい kimoi, a slang term (abbreviated from 気持ち悪い kimochi warui) meaning "disgusting" or "gross", and 執事 shitsuji - "butler". **The name is also very likely a play on , a.k.a. "Black Butler" - a well-known manga series by manga artist Yana Toboso. The story of Kuroshitsuji revolves around a young English noble who signs a contract with a demon in exchange for his soul. Abiding by the contract, the demon then remains by his new master's side to fulfill his end of the agreement, assuming the form of a butler. Navigation pl:Aloysius Pennyworth Category:Danganronpa Another Episode Characters Category:Hit List Targets Category:Alive Category:Killing Game Survivors Category:Male